Delta's New Job
by Golden Ace
Summary: After the fall of the old Pizzeria, Delta gets a new job at Fazbear's Fright, and the girls are sent to Circus Baby's World. But for some reason, the girls don't want Delta to visit. Why? And as Delta goes through his new job, he runs across some old friends... and old foes.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

(Delta's P.O.V.)

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I open up my eyes to see my alarm clock flashing 9:00 AM in the morning. I sigh, and hit the alarm clock to turn it off.

I rub my eyes, and yawn a huge yawn, my canine jaws stretching wide. I turn on my Omni-tool to check today's stuff.

"Weather, news, political bullshit, the usual." I say to myself as I scan through the _Morning Gossiper._

I look to my right, and see Chichi's cupcake on my nightstand. Tears start to come to my eyes, but I force them down.

"I don't need my **NEW** boss to see that I cry." I grumble to myself as I stand up, getting my clothes on.

After I pull on my jacket, I grab my resume, some coffee, a day-old sugar donut, and my car keys.

"Oh, one more thing!" I shout to myself.

I run back to my bedroom with my donut in my mouth, and grab Chichi's cupcake, putting it in my bag.

From what I heard about my old boss, Mr. Afton, his nieces practically worship me. So getting the job shouldn't be too hard.

I head outside, grabbing my car keys along the way, and head to my mustang cobra.

When the engine roars to life, I sigh, and lean back.

"Chichi would have loved to have a ride in this car." I say to myself as I drive to Fazbears Fright.

(47 Minutes Later)

"Finally, I'm here!" I say to myself as I hop out of the car, and shut the door, looking at my new work place, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

The place had stain glass windows, with black coloring on the brick, giving the illusion that the building burned down long ago.

"Wonder what they have here for the entertainment… probably more endo's." I whisper to myself as I walk up to the doors, which had a "Not Open!" Sign on the front.

"Oh, fucking Christ." I grumble, putting my bag down, whipping my iPhone out, I text my new boss.

" _I'm here, sir. Front door."_ I text him, and after seven seconds of me finishing my text, a dude with long hair, a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals opens the doors for me.

"You Delta, man?" He asks me, a surfer accent with him. Oh boy. As soon as I finish my shift, I'm hitting the road to Circus Baby's World to visit the girls, and my girlfriend.

"Yes sir, I'm-" I start, but never even finish, considering he grabs my hand, and pulls me into Fazbear's Fright.

"That's great, man! My name's Chris Afton. And please drop the 'sir' shit, dude. I'm not my uncle, you know." He says, walking off.

"Ummmm… OK!" I say, following him. I look around the place, taking it all in, noticing old drawing from the old place, along with vintage posters, some old costume parts on the wall, and some old gaming cabinets. The place had lots of flickering lights though. **LOTS** of flickering lights.

"Your place looks like Chuck E. Cheese and The Exorcism gets together, fucks, and this is what comes out." I say, taking in the settings.

"Heh heh. I guess you can say that." Chris says, sitting on a desk, when we reach an office with a long window, a vent on the right side, and a doorway on the left side.

"Anyway, this is your office. I'll leave you here, cause I've gotta book for it. The tablet is on the right side of the desk, and reboot system is on the left. I'll tell you more tonight. Your shift ends at six AM, and starts at twelve AM, but since you're here, might as well get started. There is no dress code, and don't destroy our property please. The keys are in the desk drawer, along with a stun gun. I have to seriously go, though, so, bye!" He says, walking out.

"Fascist asshole." I mumble, picking up the tablet, and flicking through the cameras.

"Why the hell would they have a camera system in the fucking vents?" I say, flicking through the vents, closing the vent shaft, cam 15.

"Their more paranoid then my fucking mother!"

I look at the digital clock on the wall. It reads 10:03 AM.

I'm going to be here for a long time." I say, leaning back in the chair to take a quick nap.

(12 Hours Later)

 **RING RING**

"What the hell is this?" I grumble, rubbing my eyes, and clicking the 'Play Message' button.

 **CLICK**

" _Hey, hey! Glad you've taken the night guard job at-"_

 **CLICK  
**

"Nope, no, no, no." I say, ending the message.

"Last time I listened to a damn message, I was almost killed by being stuffed in a suit." I grumble, picking up the tablet.

"I know what I have to do. I have to watch the cameras, re-start my systems, if they douche-up, close up the vents if any one crawls up there, and I'll be good!"

I then notice a noise button on my tablet.

"What's that?" I say, and press it.

"Hello!" BG's voice pops out of air, surprising me.

"Ok, so that's what that does." I say, putting the tablet back.

"I'll go to Baby's after my shift is over." I mumble to myself, closing my eyes for another nap.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Old Friends

Chapter 2: Visiting Old Friends

(12:00 AM to 7:48 AM)

I wake up, yawning, happy I had such a good nap. I haven't had a nap like that since I was little.

"That was one hell of a nap!" I happily say, grabbing my bag. "Now I need to go visit the girls."

I go outside, and I'm about to start the car, when I notice something I didn't notice before.

Circus Baby's World, is right across the damn street.

After seeing this revelation, I lower my head to the steering wheel, and start hitting my hard on the steering wheel, realizing I'm a motherfucking idiot.

"Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…" I repeat, mumbling.

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

After I'm done with my self-pity episode, I get out of the car, grab my stuff, and head across the street.

"Alright, so I'm an idiot, but hey, maybe they're having a great time at the new place!" I say to myself, grabbing the door handle, and opening the door.

As I walk in, I notice this place is very top notch. There's state of the art security system, along with a very tidy kept place, giving off the impression that this is a very kid-friendly place. There's a door to my right that says maintenance, so I go into that doorway.

I walk into an elevator, and as soon as I'm on, the doors behind me close, and I'm on the way down.

"What the hell?" I say when I see the elevator takes me down ten yards, stops, and opens to a vent that has danger tape all across the top of it.

I ignore the tape, and start to crawl to get to… where ever the hell this going to take me.

 _Motion triggered: entryway vent_

Motion sensors? I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

I finally reach the end of the vent. I stand up to see a 6'4" dude, with dark brown hair, with a little bit of a blonde dye in it, and a synthetic right hand.

I knew that hand. I saw him once in a mental institution when I was assigned to go undercover to find out if the head master was a criminal, which he wasn't.

But the dude with hand helped me out, and for that, I knew him as a good guy.

"Is that you, Alex Smith!?" I say, a grin growing on my face.

He whips around, and as soon as he sees me, he smiles.

"Delta!" He shouts, grabbing my hand, and pulling me into a bro-hug. "Where you've been, man?"

"Across the street, as the night guard." I said, checking the computer controls. "So, you got out of the madhouse?"

"Yeah, they cleared sane enough to do this job." Smith said, pressing a blue button, lighting a stage on the right, showing some animatronics…including Foxie, Vixen, BG, and …Chichi.

But there were others, too. Another fox, and another chicken.

"Hey, Alex! You know where the other new ones are?" I said, looking at him.

"Yeah. Bonnie, Bonbon, Mary, and Chica are in Ballora Gallery…"

Ballora?

"Freya and Fifi in Circus Baby Auditorium…"

Circus what?

"And Goldie is with Ennard. We don't really have a place for her." He finished, lighting the area I assumed was Ballora Gallery.

Sooo… the girls are a little spread out, but hey, at least they can get together at night!

That's when I noticed a letter with my name on it in front of the Funtime Foxie Gallery vent. My heart started to pump. Was that letter always there? I picked it up, and looked closer at the lettering to see whose handwriting it was.

It was Chichi's! I looked up, and saw Chichi's face, and I started to smile.

But what stopped me was that she wasn't smiling. She was…

Worried. Her face screamed it. She was looking this way and that. It looked like she was checking to see if she was being watched.

"What the hell?" I said, stuffing the note in my jacket pocket.

"What?" Alex said, looking at Ballora Gallery.

"Nothing… just thinking how creepy the new ones looked." I lied, looking at Chichi.

"You should see them at night." Alex mumbled, sifting through some papers, and bringing up a file named 'Funtime Animatronics.'

"Here. Knowing you like information about shit, and considering your gonna be seeing me, and I you, here. Your gonna want to know all the animatronic names.

"Thanks. Hey, you still have your Alienware 13 laptop?" I said, smiling.

"Are you fucking with me? Of course I have it!" He said, opening the drawer in his desk, revealing a laptop.

"Sweet! See you on Gears of War 4, server three at 12:00 AM!" I said, crawling back through the vent I came in.

"See you, Delta!" Alex shouted down the vent.

I chuckled a little as I got back in the elevator, and went up. But once I got to my car. I grew worried. What was the note about?

I took the letter out, and opened it up, spilling its contents out. Out fell a piece of paper, which I opened up.

 _Delta, please stay away! I can't tell you why, and it's better that way. The only good one is Baby. She is safe. You probably don't understand this, but you'll find out what I mean soon. Stay on you guard at all times! Their coming for you. Stay safe._

 _I love you,_

 _Chichi_

What the actual fucking **FUCK** going on?


	3. Chapter 3: The New Girls

Chapter 3: The New Girls

(8:16 AM to 2:17 PM)

After Alex got off of his shift, I invited him to my apartment. It was great talking to him again! But what I needed to know was what was going on with the girls.

"Sooo…" I started, after getting my assed whooped at Madden 17. "How is your job?"

Alex leaned back, the smile fading of his face. Sighing, he replied.

"It would be better, if the funtime animatronics didn't try to scoop… kill… me."

"What about the new animatronics?" I asked, walking over to the fridge to get a root beer.

"Oh, the new ones are awesome!" He replied, grinning. "They try to not kill me."

"Do you talk to any?" I said, tossing him a root beer.

"No. Why would I?" He replied, catching the root beer. "My sanity's already shitty enough as it is."

Alex stood up then, sighing. "Look, man. I loved catching up and all, but gotta run. I'm getting my paycheck today, and the creep who runs the motel is reeeealy starting to get pissed off at me for not paying my dues."

"Hah! I hear that. See you on the game!" I said, grabbing the 'Funtime Animatronics' folder off the coffee table.

"Alright, bye man!" Alex said, driving of in his Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat.

"Bye, dude!" I shouted through the door, walking to the couch to take a seat.

"Who are you, guys?" I whispered, looking at the folder's cover. I opened the folder, and found names and pictures of the new animatronics.

Funtime Freya, a 6'1" with C breasts, and an OK hourglass figure, with a big ass. She had a black top hat with a purple ribbon around it, black bowtie, and purple cheeks. She was wearing purple and white dress skirt that came to her knees, she was mostly purple and white. She also had a friend named Bonnet who was just a puppet on her left hand. She was pink, with a red bowtie, and red cheeks.

Funtime Foxie, a 6'3" with D size breasts, and a perfect hourglass figure, with an OK ass. She had a red bowtie, and a dress skirt that was pink and white that came to her thighs. She was pink and white.

Funtime Chica, a 6'2" with E size breasts, and an immaculately proportioned waist, with a nice ass. She had blue and dark pink panties on, and a deep purple cut around the waist shirt with white lettering that read 'Let's Eat!' She was blue, dark pink, and white.

Ballora, a 6'5" with E size breasts, and a skinny hourglass figure, with almost no ass. She had a purple tutu on, with the tutu top on also. Her eyes were closed, so I assume it was wring picture shot time, or something. She was mostly purple and white.

Circus Baby, a 5'11" with C size breasts, and a nice hour glass figure, with a cute ass. She had on a red skirt that came to her thighs, and a red shirt that was short. She was mostly white and red.

"This was the one Chichi talked about." I said, taking the picture out of the file, and looking closer at it. "The one she said was 'good.' What does she mean by that?"

My eyes scanned across the file, and landed on the 'Spare Animatronics' section of the file. I opened that part open, and there was only three animatronics.

Ennard, a **BOY** animatronic that was 6'7".He was a mess of wires, eyes, and animatronic endoskeleton parts. He wore a white clown mask, with a polka dot party hat. Other than that, he was mostly black.

Yenndo, another boy animatronic that was 6'5". He was just an endoskeleton, with a little rod on top of his head. His file said, for some reason, he could appear anywhere he wanted.

The last one, Lolbit, was a girl animatronic, who was exactly like Funtime Foxie, just with a purple bowtie, a hook on her right hand, and she had eyes like Goldie. Her clothes were orange and white. She was orange and white.

I closed the file, and leaned back in my chair. I still wondered what Chichi meant by Baby being the only safe one.

I looked at the calendar. It was Tuesday today.

"On Thursday, I'm going over there to get some damn answers." I decided, walking to my bedroom.

"If the others are being hurt by the new girls, I need to find out." I said, opening The Box.

"And kick some serious ass." I growled, grabbing a Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver out of The Box, checking the cylinder to see if it was full, which it was. I grabbed its holster, and some extra rounds too.

"But for now, I need to see if Alex will help me." I said, sitting down on the couch, grabbing the file, and organizing the file back into order.

"If he won't break down if I tell him." I sigh, putting the file back on the coffee table.

I looked at the time on my Omni-tool. It read 10: 47 PM.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, running to the door, grabbing my keys on the way out. I needed to get to work, now!

On the way, I saw a garbage truck drive through the parking lot, and onto the street, going to the dump I assumed, but something was wrong with that picture.

"Isn't the trash supposed to be picked up at eight in the morning, on Wednesday?" I questioned, igniting my cars engine. "Must be a new work schedule or something."

Once I got to Fazbear's Fright, I noticed that the garbage truck was there, unloading something into the place through one of the back doors.

"That's what they use to collect Fazbear relics?" I said, going through the front door. "Weird."

I sat down in my chair, and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 10:56 PM.

I still had some time, so I pulled up my laptop, invited Alex to a match of Mega golf, and we launched into a session that pissed me off to no end. Eventually, Alex got himself stuck in the waters of the map Anomaly. And he asked me to get him out repeatedly, even when he could plainly fucking see I couldn't get off the starting block.

"Delta… help me." He said again, for the fifteenth fucking time, laughing.

" **I CAN'T EVEN GET OFF THE FUCKING STARTING BLOCK!"** I roared into my mike, making Alex laugh even more, which caused me to stand up, and accidentally punch a hole in the wall.

"I have to go man, before I punch another hole in the wall." I sighed into my mike, exiting the session.

"Alright man. See you around!" Alex replied, chuckling.

I closed my laptop, and pulled the head set of my head. It was 11: 56 PM now, so any minute, a voicemail gonna-

 **RING RING**

"Speak of the devil" I grunted, answering the phone. "What this time?"

 _Hey man, I'm not gonna say much, but we found one. A real one! Uhh, gotta go man!_

 **CLICK**

"Found one? What the hell does he mean by that?" I said, switching through the cameras, then two seconds later, I found it.

"Oh, no" I moaned, letting my face sink into my hands.

They found her.

She was back.

Springy was back.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

(Springy's P.O.V.)

"Where am I?" I asked myself, looking around at my new settings. This didn't look at all the cellar Delta locked me in.

The last thing I remember was Delta, pulling my core out of my chest.

"I'll find Delta again, and this time, I'll do whatever is necessary." I growled, smiling at the thought of when I fucked him. I remember every detail.

"But either way, I can't fuck Delta if I'm just standing here, thinking of his pecker." I said, starting to walk.

As I walked, I looked around, and saw old costume parts lying around, like a Chica head, and a foxie head, along with a Bonnie torso and head. I looked at my hands, and wondered if I still had the gift.

I walked over to the Chica head, and put my hand on the brow of the Chica head. I closed my eyes, and directed all my energy into my hands.

"Yes, mistress?" I heard from behind me. I smiled, and turned around.

"Hello, Shadow Chica." I said, looking at the shadow version of Chica, smiling at my success. "Who is your mistress, Shadow Chica?"

"You are, mistress." Shadow Chica replied, bending on her knee to me.

"Find out if anyone else is here, Shadow Chica." I said, walking off toward Foxie's head.

"I'm going to go, and call up our old friends."

(20 minutes later)

"Are we all here?" I asked, looking at the little band of shadows I brought together, pleased at my success.

"Yes, mistress." They all replied, they being Shadow Chica, Shadow Freya, Shadow Foxie, Shadow Vixie, Shadow BG, and Shadow Mary. They were all exact duplicates of the others, only they looked more ghost-like, and all their eyes were like Goldie's.

"Good, good! Shadow Chica, did you find anyone here?" I asked, turning to Shadow Chica's direction.

"Yes, mistress. A wolf on two legs that was the night guard." She replied.

Silence.

I started to grow dizzy with desire, and confusion.

"What-what was the wolf wearing?" I asked her, grinning so wide, my cheeks started to hurt.

"He was wearing grey pants, grey T-shirt, and a black jacket with a RIG attachment" She responded.

It was Delta. **HE WAS BACK!** And I'm gonna fuck him even harder than before! But to confirm my suspicion…

"Did he have a scar on his left cheek?" I asked her, starting to pant at the idea of sucking Delta's cock.

Shadow Chica looked at the wall, as if she was trying hard to remember. Then she looked back at me, and replied with an answer that started my running to the office.

"Yes, mistress."

(Delta's P.O.V.)

" **FUCK ME!"** I screamed as some version of BG from hell jumped at me, screaming like a demon.

My vision went away for a couple seconds, but after a couple seconds, my vision was restored. I looked around for BG, but I didn't see her. I looked back at the screen, and noticed that the screens top left corner, the words 'Ventilation Error' was flashing at the top of the screen.

" **I HATE THIS!"** I shouted as I looked at my second tablet, and rebooted the vent system.

When I put my tablet down, Chica shouted, and jumped at me, making me fall out of my chair, and almost crap my pants.

" **AHHHHHHH!"** I yelled, forming my Omni-Blade, and slashing the air, but I stopped when I realized I was slashing at nothing.

"Son of a **BITCH!** " I growled, putting the chair back on its legs, fuming at falling for another one.

I looked at my tablet, and saw Vixie in the room with the Foxie head. At once, this horrible broken radio noise started to sound, Making my head ring.

" **SHUT UP, YOU NOISY PIECE OF DEMONIC SHIT!"** I screamed over the awful noise, opening the reboot tablet and rebooting the sound systems. Once the noise was finally over, I looked at the camera systems to find Springy, who for some motherfucking reason, was back.

"Everything is going to- "I started, but never finished, because at that moment, I found Mary.

A loud ringing stung my ears, and my vision started to blur. When I regained my vision, Mary was about six inches from my face.

"Great. Bring Satan's entire brethren. Bring the whole motherfucking family." I growled, starting to get pissed off.

Once Mary was gone, I looked at my tablet, and pressed the noise button, wondering what would happen, since Springy was here.

"Hello!" BG's voice said.

The camera went into a static state, then refocused, and I saw Springy in there, looking for a non-existent BG.

"Get tricked, Bitch." I mumbled, looking at the time.

 **DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG**

" **OH HELL YES!"** I screamed, throwing my arms up in victory, super happy.

" **I WILL HAVE YOU, DELTA!"** Springy screamed before shutting down.

"Go fuck yourself, slut-trap." I mumbled, grinning.

I walked outside, smelling the air. A storm was coming. A day off, tops.

"Once Alex is off his shift, I'm gonna see if he'll be able to help me." I said, walking to my car.


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Friend

Chapter 5: A Broken Friend

(30 Minutes Later)

"Almost…" I whispered as I tried to pick the lock to Circus Baby's World, needing to get some answers.

Why was Springy back? Why do the girls not want me to come here? What did Chichi mean by Baby being the 'safe' one? And why did they lose the money to sustain the last place I worked at, yet they have the money to sustain a building with its own trapeze circus room?

"I need some answers. Right fucking now!" I grunted as I finally unlocked the lock, the door swinging open.

"Hopefully Alex will help me with all this bullshit." I said as I lit a Streamlight 75458 Stinger DS LED High Lumen Rechargeable Flashlight, lighting the whole room better than the sun.

I walked in, and immediately went to the elevator, pressing the down arrow. I breathed in nervously as I checked my battery count, and my ammo count. I was ready for some answers.

I immediately went to crawling through the vent, bracing for the automated voice.

 _Motion triggered: Entryway vent._

"Who the hell is that, Glados?" I muttered, finally reaching the end of the vent. But Alex wasn't in here.

Where was he?

I looked around, and shined my flashlight into Ballora Gallery. It looked like Bonbon and Bonnie were tied up with cord, back to back. Same with Mary and Chica! And they weren't alone. They were being watched by some mini ballerina things, with Ballora standing over them, looking like gestapo.

"What the hell is happening?" I said, reaching for my gun. I was about to put a couple rounds through this Ballora chick.

"Don't." some voice said, freaking me out. I whipped around, and pulled out my gun, and looking around for whoever said that.

"Who said that?" I said, aiming my revolver in all directions.

"Just a friend." The voice said. "Don't hurt them. They aren't acting on free will."

"So, what? Is it mind control or something?" I asked, lowering the gun a little.

"Yes, something of that extent." The voice replied." But please don't hurt them. The Dark One controls them."

"Who's the Dark One?" I asked, noting the voice was feminine.

"Just hope you never have to meet him." The voice said. "He has taken all my friends. No one can stop him."

"You're wrong." I replied, holstering my weapon. "I'm pretty sure I could. And if you're a friend, why are you hiding?"

"Because I'm scared of you. I know who you are. You're one of the top ten most dangerous people in the universe."

"I'm flattered." I replied, surprised there was even a list for most dangerous beings, or something like that.

"But first, where is Alex?" I asked, shining my light across the Funtime Foxie glass, seeing Foxie, Vixen, BG, and Chichi tied up also, with Funtime Chica watching them also, but no Funtime Foxie.

"He's coming. He just had a run-in with Funtime Foxie. What do you plan to tell him?"

"Everything I know. And I'll show him evidence to. Just one more thing?" I asked, walking toward the desk to sit down.

"What?" The voice asked.

"How do I **UN** -mind control them?" I asked, scanning the room with my light.

"There is a chip at the back of their head. Pull out, and smash it. That will take care of it." The voice answered.

"Ok. Thanks." I replied. Then it suddenly hit me. What if the voice was controlled too?

"Wait! How do I know if you're not just leading me into a trap, or something?" I asked, my hand back on my holster.

"Chichi told you I was safe. And if you can't trust Chichi, you can't trust anybody." The voice replied.

 _Circus Baby_.

"Are you Ci-"I started to ask, but she cut me off.

"If the others find out I'm not controlled, I'll be beaten, and then controlled! But, yes. I am." Circus Baby replied. 

"Alright. For now, I'll call you Red." I replied, removing my hand from my gun.

"Fair enough. Please help us, Delta." Circus Baby pleaded.

"I promise that I will help you." I replied, knowing that… Red… was already gone. That's when I started to hear heavy breathing. I looked at the vent that lead to Funtime Foxie Gallery.

It was Alex, coming from… What? His eyes were red, and he looked like he went through hell.

"Alex? What the hell happened to you?" I asked, helping him up. He was gibbering and crying something about Funtime Foxie. He was broken.

"What the hell is happening?" I whispered to myself.

I grabbed Alex's arm, and guided him to the elevator, which was hard, considering he was trying to sink to the floor.

"Alex, come **ON!** " I growled, dragging his ass to the elevator. But then a couple things happened.

One, he immediately stood straight up, and pushed me to the floor.

Second, he ran straight to the elevator, screaming, "Funtime Freya!"

Third, he ran into the elevator wall, getting knocked out cold.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself, watching Alex's unconscious form slump against the wall of the elevator. That's when I heard movement behind me.

I didn't look behind me. I just ran toward the elevator doors, and hit the up button. But as the doors were closing, a white hand shot through, along with Bonnet, stopped the doors.

The doors started to open the other way, metal screeching against the gears that went the wrong ways.

" **WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"** I yelled as the doors screamed in protest. Then, half of Funtime Freya's body started to come through.

"I will have you, Alex!" She said, pushing against the doors. That's when she saw me.

"Who are you?" She asked me. I started to growl in rage. She shrugged, and started to open the doors again, but she never finished.

I braced myself against the elevator wall, and launched a standing kick right into Funtime Freya's face, the rest of her launching into the wall outside the elevator.

The elevator doors slammed shut, and started to bring us up. I started to slow down, and looked at Alex. He was still out cold. I opened my Omni-tool, and pulled out video footage of when I worked at the old location. I uploaded all of it onto my TV at the apartment, so Alex could see I need some help.

When we got home, I carried Alex onto my couch, turned on the TV to the video, and put the remote on the coffee table. Once everything was situated, I went to my bedroom. I didn't even take off any of my clothes.

"I'm so fucking tired." I mumbled. When I came home from hell, I was going straight to Alex. I knew he would say 'Yes', to me when I asked him to help me. But right now, I needed rest. Then after work, I would launch an assault on Circus Baby's World, and kill this… Dark One.


	6. Chapter 6: Springy's Freedom

Chapter 6: Springy's Freedom

(9:17 PM to 12:42)

"Fuuuucccck meeeeee." I said, pressing the noise button repeatedly, trying to get Springy to go somewhere else. That's when the noise button got a malfunction, so I scooted my chair over to the left, and pulled up the reset tablet, and hit the 'Reset Camera Systems' button.

"Come **ON**!" I growled, glancing at the long window in front of me, looking to see if Springy was there, which she wasn't.

"Good bunny." I whispered, putting the reset tablet down, and turning back to my right, and picking up my camera tablet.

"Where is Springy?" I asked, growing worried, switching spasmodically across the cameras, my heart racing. There is only **ONE** person who is allowed to give me a blowjob, and it sure as hell isn't this bunny bitch.

"Aww, you do care!" I heard from behind, sending me throwing the tablet over my shoulder, and kicking the chair behind me.

" **NO! NO, GOD, PLEASE, NO!** " I screamed, spinning a 180, and whipping my revolver out, pointing it where Springy was right there, right behind where I was sitting.

"Why do you even **WANT** me, you motherfucking **BITCH**!" I yelled at her, pointing the gun at her battery, growing irritated at her stupid grin.

"I want you! And I know you want me too!" Springy said, taking a step toward me.

My arm went taught with muscle, and I cocked the hammer on my revolver, ready to put five holes in this bitch. That's when Springy tackled me.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The revolver bucked as I shot the revolver firing in all directions. Springy grabbed the revolver from my hands, and threw it against the wall. She then braced my arms against the floor with her legs, and rested her hands on my shoulder.

"There we go! Now that were a little more a comfortable, It's time to finish what I started." She moaned, reaching for my crotch.

" **FUCK YOU!** " I yelled, freeing my arm from her clamp, and grabbing her neck. I threw her against the wall…

And I saw it.

A little chip, not much bigger than a quarter, fused to the back of her neck, a little red light blinking light on one corner of the chip. I recognized immediately what it was.

It was a CPU Override Chip.

It's designed to change a CPU's command, giving the CPU a different job.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself, walking over to her, and putting my knee on the center of her back, pinning Springy to the ground.

"Oh, so you **DO** want to fuck me! Well, big boy, I'm in the prefect position." She giggled, spreading her legs.

At that moment, I was more focused on CPUO-chip. I reached for it, and grabbed the chip with my fingers,

"Wait. What are you…" Springy started to ask, but at that moment, I pulled the chip out of her neck. There was a spark of electricity, and Springy's head hit the linoleum with a thunk.

I got up and walked over to my gun, and picked it up off the floor. I opened the cylinder, and started reloading my gun. I soon as I was done, I heard movement behind me. I whipped my gun around to find Springy leaning on the wall, holding the back of her neck, wincing.

"What…" She started, but then saw me, and her eyes widened.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" She stammered, her eyes wide with fear.

I was hesitant to shoot her, because of the CPOU-chip. So, with the gun trained on her, I walked over to her, and helped her off the ground, with the gun aimed at her chest.

"Do you remember what has happened in the last month." I asked, backing away from her, gun still pointed at her.

"N-No." She replied. "W-Who are y-you?"

Did she really not remember what has happened in the past month? Did the CPUO-chip change her free will to the directive of seducing me? If so, this is bigger than I could have possibly have guessed.

"C-Could you p-please point the g-gun somewhere else?" She whimpered, starting to cry.

I didn't know if I could trust her, but at this moment, I needed some answers. And I was going to get them with Springy sobbing in tears.

I holstered my gun in my side holster, but kept my hand on the handle.

"My name's Delta. Do you remember your name?" I asked her, holding my free hand out.

"My name's Springy. Do you know where we are, Delta?" She asked, taking my hand, and standing up.

"Yeah. We're in Fazbear's Fright. You were gonna be the main attraction. Do you seriously not remember anything?" I replied, walking toward the exit.

"The last thing I remember is a horrible twisted endoskeleton putting a weird chip on the back of my neck." She said, following me to the exit. "Then I blacked out."

"What else do you remember?" I questioned her, the gears in my head moving.

"I remember that it was a boy endoskeleton, with dark powers, and a lot of eyes on him. And I think his name was…" She replied.

"Ennard." I finished, the pieces of the puzzle coming together.

Springy looked at me with a look of surprise as we went outside, and walked to my car.

"How did you know?" She asked me as we clambered into the car, and I started to drive back to my apartment.

"I read his profile. He was marked as 'unusable.' Probably because he looked like a monster right out of a Stephen King book."

"Probably." Springy giggled. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment. There's something I left there." I told Springy as I picked up my phone.

(Alex's P.O.V.)

Once I was done watching the video footage Delta set out for me, because I know that it didn't set up itself, I walked to the kitchen, and started to look for the ingredients to make a sandwich, and Xanax.

"My head feels like it was hit by a fucking two-by-four" I mumble, popping two Xanax into my mouth, and spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"And is Chichi seriously Delta's Girlfriend?" I asked myself, finishing the sandwich, and taking a bite.

"Good for him, I guess." I mumble through a mouthful of PB&J.

I walk back to the living room with my sandwich, and turn off the TV. After that, I sit down, and try to process what I just watched. It didn't last for long, though, because my phone goes off. I pull my phone put from my pocket, and see Delta trying to call me. I press the 'accept' button, and press the phone to my ear.

"Hey Delta, what's up?" I ask him, taking a bite from the sandwich.

"You're still at my apartment? Good, good." Delta says. "I need you to do me a favor, cool?"

"Sure! What do you need?" I ask, finishing my sandwich.

"Get ten weapons from the Box, and diffuse them, like close quarters, long range, etcetera. Can you do that?" He asks, while I start walking to the box.

"And did you watch the whole video?" He asks me.

"I did." I reply, unlocking the box.

"Springy is no longer an enemy. She was being controlled. The same will most likely go for all the Funtime animatronics, except Baby." Delta says.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask, looking through the weapons cache.

"I have a plan. You just be ready with the weapons outside my apartment." Delta tells me while I sift through the weapons.

"So, what's the plan?" I say, pulling a Winchester Model 1200 shotgun out of the box, and start loading it with shells.

"I'm taking back my friends." Delta replies. "And getting to the bottom of this shithole."


	7. Chapter 7: Prepping for War

Chapter 7: Prepping for War

(1:12 AM to 1:22 PM)

(Delta's P.O.V.)

As I pulled up to my apartment's parking lot, Alex was there, adjusting a pile of exactly ten weapons. He looked my direction when I pulled up to him.

"So I'm gonna assume that the greenish bunny is Springtrap?" Alex asked, slinging a Winchester Model 1200 shotgun over his shoulder, with a MG4 Light Machine Gun in front of his feet.

"Yeah, that's her." I replied, putting on a RE4 holster (Resident Evil 4 Leon Kennedy's holster), and throwing the revolver into the back of my mustang cobra, picking up a SIG-Sauer P226 E2 handgun, and a Desert Eagle Mark XIX magnum, along with a survival combat knife, and slammed the magnum into the left flank holster, the handgun into the right hip holster, and slipped the knife into the knife holder on my chest.

"And she won't stay green for long." I added, switching from real bullets to rubber bullets, keeping one clip of real bullets in my in my survival pack on my lower back. "She's going to repair herself inside."

Alex watched Springy go inside the apartment, and looked back at me with a look of interest on his face. I already knew what he was going to ask me.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked, jamming rubber pellet shells into his pockets. Knowing this was going to be a long conversation, I wasted no time in telling him.

"If I'm correct, Springy isn't a bad person, but her code was being overridden by a CPUO-Chip, which means that she wasn't acting upon free will. From the information I gathered, the rest of the funtime animatronics are also being controlled. I think Ennard is the one behind all this, because Springy described the last thing she remembered, which was a twisted animatronic with a lot of eyes on him."

"Ennard?" Alex asked, stuffing LMG clips into a backpack, rubber bullets, of course.

"Yeah, Ennard." I replied, stuffing a shock grenade into my survival pack.

"So the mission is to free all the funtime animatronics, get all the toy animatronics, and the originals, and kill Ennard, after interrogating him." I finished, sliding the rest of the weapons into the trunk of my mustang cobra.

"Well, who's gonna kill Ennard?" Alex questioned, putting his shotgun and LMG into the back of the mustang.

"I am." I answered, pulling out and showing Alex the real bullets clip.

"Oh." Alex exclaimed, looking up at me.

As I started to put the real bullets clip back into my survival pack, I saw Springy come back out, the green molted casing, gone.

She had replaced it all with a soft golden synthetic casing that was similar to Goldie's fur. She still had the same purple dress, but cleaner. She also repaired any damages to her endoskeleton. Before, she wasn't attractive at all, but now… hot damn!

"Well, that was fast!" Alex said, surprised, scanning Springy up and down.

"Thank you." She replied, smiling. "I tried to go as fast as possible, and being a robot, that is pretty easy."

"Well, it looks really good." Alex whispered, Becoming starry eyed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Alex likes Springy. The mentally ill likes the once-psycho. What is this world coming to?

"And your choice of weapons, Springy?" I chuckled, motioning my hand toward the weapons.

Springy walked toward the car's trunk, and looked at the weapons with a look of confusion on her face. She didn't know weapons as well as I did.

"Uhmmm… I'll chose these two!" She chirped picking up a XM25 CTDE Grenade Launcher, and an MP5 Submachine Gun. I was impressed with her decisions. She had good taste in weapons!

"Now what?" Springy asked, loading shock rounds into the grenade launcher.

"Everyone in the car!" I shouted, opening the driver side door. "We're going to Circus Baby's World."

(1:34 AM to 2:07 AM)

As I pulled up to Circus Baby's World, I saw two figures in front of the doors, one of them was sitting against the wall, the other standing up and pacing on the walkway.

As I parked, the pacing figure walked toward us. She was Red. I stepped out of the car, wary.

"Stay here." I muttered to Alex and Springy. They looked at each other with looks of worry.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, walking toward Red, stopping at arm's length.

"The scenario has changed." Red said, looking behind me at the mustang. "Ennard put CPUO-Chips in **ALL** of the animatronics."

"What do you mean, **ALL** of them?" I questioned, looking behind her to see who the second figure was.

"I mean, **ALL** of them!" She cried, looking worried. "All the new animatronics they brought in! Bonnie, Vixen, Mary…" She started, but by that point, I got the picture, and then I felt my stomach twist and turn.

"Chichi?" I whispered, starting to shake.

"No." Red said, smiling. "I had enough time getting only one person out, so I chose Chichi."

I looked over Red's shoulder, and finally saw Chichi! I rushed past Red, Desperate to know if Chichi was safe!

"Chichi!" I shouted, slamming down on my knees, looking right into Chichi's beautiful blue eyes, feeling a great wave of relief and love. Chichi released a sob, and tackled into me, her warm feathers against me bringing me great comfort.

"Delta!" She cried, sobbing, kissing my cheek and neck, her arms clinging to me like I was life itself. I didn't know it, but I was crying too. I gently grabbed her soft face with my hands, and brought her lips to mine, creating a wonderful moment of bliss and love. We grasped tighter, extremely joyful we we're back together, safe and sound. Well… almost.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" I sobbed, breaking apart. "What happened?"

"T-The Funtime's gr-grabbed all of us, a-and they to-took us to a back st-storage room, and started to p-put these chips on us- **CHANGING** us!" She whimpered, leaning on my shoulder.

"Baby got in there j-just in ti-time to help me! My sister…" Chichi stuttered, just before breaking down on my shoulder. I looked up.

Alex, Springy, and Red we're all standing there, Alex and Springy loaded up, Red with nothing. I started to feel a very familiar feeling.

Rage.

Rage at Ennard for doing all of this evil. Rage at the harm caused to my friends. Rage at all the suffering one person could have caused.

Rage.

I stood up, helping Chichi to her feet, and held her hand as I walked her to my car, seething with anger at all my mind had processed. I walked past Alex, Springy, and Red.

"What do we do now?" Springy asked, glancing at Alex.

"We continue with the plan." I growled, lifting the trunk, and handing Chichi and Red their own weapons.

For Chichi, it was M4A1 Carbine assault rifle, and a Russian Combat Knife. And for Red, it was a Japanese Katana, and a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle. They were both loaded with rubber bullets.

"But, this is **TWICE** the enemies, Delta!" Alex exclaimed. "I can't fight that!"

"Neither can me!" Cried Red, looking worried.

"You guys could never fight them alone, that is true." I said. "But you **CAN** fight them together! Chichi and Springy, you guys take Ballora gallery. Alex and Red, you guys take Funtime auditorium. I'll take Circus gallery."

"You're gonna go alone?" Chichi whimpered.

"You know me." I replied, smiling. "I'm some of the best there is."

I walked toward the door, wondering what waited for all of us. I looked at my friend's.

"Time for war." I growled, pulling my handgun out.


	8. Chapter 8: The Insidious War

Chapter 8: The Insidious War

As we walked inside Circus Baby's World, I immediately noticed it was quiet and dark. Way too dark. Way too quiet. The quiet that's so quiet, you can hear ringing in your ears. The dark that's so dark, you think that you're dead.

I motioned for Chichi and Springy to go to Ballora gallery, and for Alex and Red to go to Funtime auditorium. They split up into their groups, and went to their areas. I walked ahead, using the customer's entrance to a long hallway that led to Circus Gallery, on full alert.

I cocked back my handgun. Twenty bullet extended clip, a compensator, comfort grip, and about fourteen years of battle experience were at my fingertips.

As I reached the end of the hallway, I slid against one of the halls, my breathing slowing down, my senses, reacting to the slightest gust of wind. My ears, hearing every little creak of the building. My sight, adjusting to the darkness of the area to take in every little detail. I took a deep breath, letting the air oxygenate my mind, and stole a two second glance around the corner.

I saw four improved versions of the endo skeletons, with bodies that looked like synthetic muscle tissue, armed with M27 IAR's, with about six extra clips on their tactical vests they were wearing. They also had what looked like the Gerber mark II combat knife on a vertical chest holder, and two M67 fragmentation grenades beside the knife holster.

I also saw Freya and Fifi, armed with the exact same weaponry, their tactical vests over their clothing.

As I whipped back around, I immediately thought of a way to take these guys down. These guys meant serious fucking business. They were armed with lethal's. The only lethal's I was armed with was one clip of armor piercing rounds for my handgun, and my combat knife. But I was trained to work in the worst of situations with limited options, so this will be a cake walk.

I put my handgun back into my holster, pulled out two of the four shock grenades, or EMP grenades, and slowly looked back out from the wall.

Perfect. The four endo-synths were split off from each other, with Freya and Fifi in the middle. The endos were close enough in groups of two for both my shock grenades to take them down, but not enough to hurt Freya and Fifi.

I walked around the corner, and pulled the pins off of the grenades, and flung them in opposite directions of each other, one grenade going to one group of endo-synths, and the same with the other.

The element of my surprise caught them off guard, sending them into a state of shock. True soldiers would have started acting immediately. But since these guys aren't soldiers, they didn't know how to respond giving me the window of opportunity to close the gap between me and Fifi.

 **PSSHHHT**

The grenades exploded, frying the circuits of all the endo-synths, surprising both Freya and Fifi, in which I used the element of that, and launched a flying scissor leg takedown against Fifi, and used the momentum to throw Fifi into Freya.

 **THUNK**

Fifi slammed into Freya with a little more force then I wanted to do. I winced when I heard them smack into each other and almost rushed over to apologize, until Freya got up to one knee, and started to spray the room with her M27.

 **RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT**

Bullets were flying everywhere, hitting everything. I dived behind one of the huge trapeze poles, and assessed the situation. Why didn't Freya go down like Fifi? Then it hit me. Freya grabbed Fifi, and went with Fifi's momentum, slamming Fifi down to protect her own self. The CPUO-chip made her hurt own sister even more then I already did, and for what? To have a small chance of killing me? When I find Ennard, I'm gonna rip his fucking head off.

 **KA-CHINK**

I know that sound. That was the sound of the pin being pulled off of a grenade. I immediately scanned my area, and saw a frag grenade being rolled at me from my right side, two of its precious seconds already gone.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed, diving toward the grenade.

I grabbed the grenade, and flung ten yards to the gun toting side of Freya.

 **BA-BOOM**

The impact of the grenade threw Freya off the ground and into the second trapeze pole at the speed of damn lighting. I winced, because I knew this was going to hurt like a bitch.

 **WHAM**

Freya's body slammed- **HARD** -into the trapeze pole, causing her to lose her sense of pretty much everything, which in that split-second window, I closed the gap between me and Freya, and ripped the CPUO-chip out of the back of her neck.

"One down, one to go." I said, turning my back to Freya, and my attention to Fifi, who was sitting up, her left side facing me. She was picking her gun up, or at least attempted to, because I immediately nabbed Freya's gun off the ground, and aimed it at Fifi's gun.

 **BAM**

I sent Fifi's gun flying with a hole through its side, destroying it. Fifi flinched, and turned her attention to me, with a look of surprise and madness. This was not the Fifi I knew, and will never be until I get that stupid-ass CPUO-chip out of her head.

Fifi stood up, pulling her knife out her knife sheathe on her tactical vest, which was positioned on her right side at a vertical angle. I sighed, and threw down the rifle.

"Giving up so easily?" Fifi asked me, positioning herself in a basic knife combat stance. She was grinning at me, flipping her knife to where the blade was on the bottom. I started to laugh to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" Fifi asked, her tension loosening up. I pulled my sniper standard mercworx knife out of my shoulder harness, and positioned myself into a systema defensive posture.

"Because this is going to be over in seven seconds." I said, keeping my posture.

Fifi smiled, and started to run toward me. I started counting.

"Seven, six…" I counted out loud, as Fifi tried to stab me with the knife using an icepick grip.

"Five, four…" I slapped the side of my knife against her blade, stopping her attack.

"Three, two, one…" I wrapped my left hand around her knife-wielding arm, knife facing away from both of us, and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her head down to the ground, exposing the back of her neck, along with her CPUO-chip.

"Zero." I side-stabbed the chip off Fifi's neck.

Fifi immediately fell to the ground as dead weight. Her systems would boot up in about ten seconds, so I slung her over my shoulder, and carried her over to her sister, who just came back.

"What happened?" Freya asked, looking around the room, seeing four fried endo-synths, three charred spots form the two EMP's and one frag grenade, and a clip's worth of shells on the ground.

"And what am I wearing? She said, looking down at herself. She looked up as I came to stand in front of her, putting her sister on her feet, who was just booting up.

"Delta?" She exclaimed, standing up. "What's going…"

"Never mind that now, OK?" I interrupted, grabbing all of Fifi's clips, and putting them in my pack. "Right now, I need to get you and your sister to safety. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Delta, but will you please tell me what's going on?" she asked, handing me her M27.

"Yeah, but when everyone is safe, OK?" I said, slamming a fresh new clip in, and chambered a round.

"let's go." I said, both sister's behind me.

We went back through the way we came, surprisingly, with no resistance. When we got outside the rest of the gang was there… with the rest of the girls! Along with all of Red's friends!

"Delta!" Chichi yelled, jumping into me wrapping her legs around my waist, her pillows of heaven squishing against my face, making it hard to breathe, but I really didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was the fact that Chichi was safe… and I was in a very nice position.

Hmmmm…

"Hey, man." Alex said, tapping my shoulder. "Did it go smooth?"

"Yeah man." I said, carrying Chichi to my car, and sitting her on top of the trunk. "Real smooth"

"Tell us!" Red said, sitting down on the pavement, everyone else sitting down with her. I looked at them all, Alex with his Remington, Red with her sword, Chichi beside me, and everyone else safe and sound.

"All right." I said, wrapping my arm around Chichi waist.

So I told them.

I told them about the EMP's, the endo-synths, the flying-scissor kick, all of it. Afterword's, I got those of us who didn't know what was going on up to speed.

"Wow." Goldie said.

"All that happened to us?" Ballora said, leaning against Red.

"I'm gonna give you guys a minute to catch up." I said, motioning Springy and Alex to come talk to me.

"I told you my story." I said, crossing my arms. I looked at Alex. "You first."

Alex sighs, and begins.


End file.
